Develop strategies to promote the diffusion of research findings among culturally diverse populations. To provide a focus for these efforts, two cardiovascular risk factors will be considered - high blood cholesterol and high blood pressure - and their appropriate therapies - dietary modification, physical activity, and medication. It is critical that the diffusion strategies be designed to serve as a foundation for additional strategies tailored to other major cardiovascular risk factors. So that the diffusion strategies will be relevant to minority racial and ethnic populations, the selected contractor will include and coordinate the expertise and resources of minority racial and ethnic community health workers and academicians.